Who wears the Dress in the Family?
by SpazKitty
Summary: It's Kakashi's and Iruka's wedding day.  To Kakashi's disapointment Iruka wont wear a dress, but as Iruka stands at the altar, a lost bride walks down the aisle.  Where is his Kakashi?  Warning: Yaoi KakaIru and some harsh lauguage


Warning: Gay marriage, little bit of language

Couple: KAKASHI & IRUKA

Rated: T

Who wears the dress in the family?

"No"

"Oh, come on"

"No"

"Please!"

"Not going to happen"

"But-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!!!"

(whimper)

"Why am I with you?"

(puppy eyes)

"Ok, better question, why am I MARRIEING YOU?!"

"Um…cause you said 'yes'?"

"You are making me regret that."

"Don't say things like that"

"Just because I am willing to take your dick up my ass does not make me any less of man, the answer is and forever will be NO!"

Iruka, was not happy; even with his wedding coming up in two days, at the moment…nope, not happy. He never did like surprises very much, the day Kakashi proposed was a nice surprise, THIS surprise Kakashi popped on him today though made Iruka want to scream. White, long, lacey, frilly, beads, and a veil with silk white roses, Iruka could understand a little cross dressing in bed for role-playing, but this is outside the bedroom, other people were going to see him. FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI HE WAS NOT GOING TO WEAR A WEDDING DRESS!

"Seriously Kakashi, this isn't just your wedding, it's mine too, do you want me to feel completely embarrassed, miserable, and REALLY uncomfortable on what's suppose to be the happiest day of my life?"

"…no." Kakashi admitted, sadly

"Good, you FINALY understand, ok I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to pick up my suit, we've gone over the list, everything is in order, and all YOU have to do is show up at the church, clean, and for once…it would be really nice if…you were on time. I think that would be the best wedding present you could give me."

Kakashi sighed "Ok, I promise to be on time."

"Thank you Kakashi" Iruka leaned in and gave Kakashi a kiss on his masked cheek, and walked away to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut Kakashi muttered under his breath "Crap"

Kakashi had already put the final payments for the dress and now, it wasn't even going to be WORN! He thought Iruka would look so gorgeous with it on, it took him forever to find the right one, and he couldn't get his money back because he had parts altered.

OXO

Kakashi spent the next day contemplating on how to approach and solve this little dilemma.

OXO

And finally the big day came. It was a small church on the edge of the village, decorated simply but nice, not too girly of course. Hokage was to perform the ceremony, and all of team 7 was there, Naruto being Iruka's best man. On Iruka's side of the pews almost ALL of Iruka's students, current and past, were there, and on Kakashi's side were Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Raido, Anko, Ibiki, Jiraiya surprisingly, some other Jounin acquaintances, and a hand full of Anbu in the back. Gai was up front, as Kakashi's best man. Oh yes, what were Sasuke and Sakura's roles? Sasuke was ring bearer, and Sakura was obviously the flower girl.

Iruka stood at the altar; his hair was styled in its pony tail, it looked longer and soft, and he had a classic black and white suit, he was so handsome. He felt completely fine yesterday, but standing there now, he was so nervous he was shaking 'please Kakashi, PLEASE be on time, this is the one day that you just CAN'T be late' Iruka was about to start fidgeting when he heard Naruto whisper to him.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, he won't be late, trust me."

That made warning bells go off in his head, did Naruto know something that he didn't, he expected Naruto to be cursing his 'bastard' sensei and silently threatening to kill him if he was late. But no, he was standing straight, with pride and confidence, and for once not shouting his head off at every little thing. 'Kakashi, if you pull some stupid stunt as a surprise I will kill you'

_Dun dun dundun, dun dun dundun_

'Wait a sec, is he actually planning on walking down the aisle? It's weird but, if he would have told me I would be ok with it and I wouldn't have had to go through standing here worrying my head off.'

The music continued to play as Iruka watched Sasuke walk with a pillow that held the rings him and Kakashi were about to exchange. He came up and stood next to Gai as the music began again, stronger, and everyone in the church stood. 'Well, I should have expected he would have wanted to make a big entrance' Sakura was walking toward him now 'She's so cute, she's going to make a beautiful bride one day' but those little happy thoughts ended when he saw what was following her: some woman in a wedding dress.

'CRAP! Kakashi where are you, and WHO IS THAT!? Ok, NOONE seems surprised for some reason and now I've got a lost bride to deal with! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'

He really didn't want to make a scene, or a big deal, even though it was, but before he could figure out what to do, Sakura was standing next to Naruto and the lost bride stood across from him. 'I guess I should explain to her that she's in the wrong church' He reached out and lifted the veil to speak with her face to face.

Iruka almost fainted, and his body didn't know weather to go pale or blush. 'KAKASHI!?'

He would have started yelling at his soon to be husband, asking wtf he was THINKING, if wasn't so damn…so…._beautiful._

Kakashi was just glowing with happiness, he still had his face covered but it was a smaller white silk veil instead of his black mask, even with half his face covered you could tell he was smiling, and he was literally a blushing bride, Kakashi was BLUSHING! KAKASHI! It stood out a lot more because of all the white he was wearing and his pale skin. He even had a small bouquet of white lilies.

Kakashi knew his Iruka all too well, so he explained "Didn't want something so nice to go to waist…a-are you mad?" He braced himself for the usual loud scolding he got from his lover when he did weird stuff like this. "Kakashi" yup here it comes "your so beautiful"

O/////O Wide eyes, and a deep blush, Kakashi was shocked.

Iruka couldn't believe what he just said, but that's how he felt, even if his male lover was in a dress, he just fell in love with him all over again.

(cough) "Could we begin?"

Both were brought back to reality, away from the world that had only them in it.

"O-of course Hokage-sama, yes."

Iruka and Kakashi stood side by side, facing the Hokage as she read verse after verse, vows were exchanged and finally the rings.

"Kakashi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Iruka, do you take this…man to be your lawfully wedded…husband? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Than with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and …husband…I think. Well anyway, you may kiss the, OH SKREW IT, BRIDE!!"

Everyone laughed, giggled, and snickered; it was truly a happy day. Iruka then lifted the tiny veil, and gave his lover a gentle, loving kiss, that he returned, with just as much love if not more.

Everyone gave applause.

Gai was balling, of course "OH MY ETERNAL RIVAL, YOU HAVE FINALLY FOUND TRUE LOVE IN YOUR WONDERFUL YOUTH!!!"

Naruto: "YEAH! Way to go Iruka-sensei!"

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye.

Sasuke…smiled

Genma: "Nice catch Kakashi, don't lose him"

Raido: "Yeah, he's a keeper!"

Asuma: "Good luck with him Iruka, you'll need it"

Kurenai: "You better take good care of him Kakashi!"

Anko: "Yeah, in the BEDROOM! HAHAHA!! Seriously, though if you hurt him your _DEAD_!"

Ibiki: "…you both do know that marriage is one of the worst forms of touchier right."

The Anbu shouted together "KAKASHI YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

And Iruka's students all shouted 'good luck' or 'I hope you're happy together' and so on lines of encouragement.

The kiss ended, they looked each other in the eyes, and dashed down the aisle, outside, where they were showered with rice, into the horse pulled carriage and road down the street to their honeymoon. Into the sunset, and into the rest of their lives,

Together.

OXOXOXO

OMG I ACCUALLY SAT DOWN AND WROTE SOMETHING!!!

I had a little doodle that I made that was my inspiration, but I need to find it ;;

I would have put it in a Japanese temple or shrine, but I don't know how Japanese weddings work. Most of you probable saw this plot coming, but it's still cute right?

And to explain the title, I took it from the term "Who wears the pants in the family" which strangely always reminds me of an old Bugs bunny cartoon.

Comment are worshiped and loved 3


End file.
